Dirty Little Secret
by Kiyomi Muto
Summary: Atem is a male prostitute, secretly selling his body on the streets. Can he keep it a secret from his boyfriend and thirteen year old son Yami? I'm also gonna add some humor into this.
1. Chapter 1

HERE'S MY NEW STORY! I just got the idea from GTA 5 when Michael cheats on his wife with a prostitute...

Pairing(s): AtemxOC (Takeru Nawagaki)

Yami Sennen is Atem's son. Yugi is Yami's cousin.

Yami and Yugi are friends with Tea, Joey, Seto, Tristan and Miho. ALL OF THEM ARE 13!

 _ **WARNING:**_ _ **THIS STORY HAS PARTIAL LEMONS AND MENTIONS OF IT, PROSTITUTION, LANGUAGE/SWEARING, AND POSSIBLE VIOLENCE!**_

 **ENNJOOOYYY!**

* * *

"Who wants to play Duel Monsters?" Yami asked. "ME!" Everyone but Seto said. "I'm gonna beat you this time!" Seto said.

"HAHA! I win! I win!" Yami cheered. Seto growled and crossed his arms. Joey laughed. "Ya always think ya can win! But ya always lose!" he laughed.

Seto glared at Joey. "Shut the hell up, Wheeler! Or I'll beat you to a pulp!" Seto threatened.

"I'd like to see ya try!"

 _BOP_

"OWW!" Joey cried fake chibi tears. "THAT HURT!"

"It's meant to hurt. That's what punches are for, you moron!" Seto said.

"That's enough, you two!" Atem called from the front door. The seven pre-teens looked over to Atem. "I'll be back soon, if not, by morning. I better not find out any of you guys are fighting!" Atem said,"Bye, Yami! Love you!"

Yami sighed,"Love you, too..." Atem smiled and walked out the door.

Yami looked over to his friends and cousin. "Papa's been going out _every_ night!" he said.

"Maybe he's having some fun with his boyfriend," Joey said sarcastically.

"EW!" Tea said.

* * *

A car pulled up in front of Atem, who was five blocks away from his house. The driver rolled the window down and looked at Atem with a smirk. Atem leaned forward, resting his arms on the car door, where the window would be.

"Hey, babe," Atem said seductively. The man's smirk grew wider. "What's your name?" Atem asked.

"Kito Nakagawa," the man replied. "I'm Atemu Sennen, but just call me Atem," Atem said in a low voice.

"Atem... What a sexy name," Kito said seductively.

"Mind if we go somewhere private?" Atem whispered.

"Not at all. Hop in, baby," Kito said.

Atem walked tot he other side of the car and slid into the passenger's seat.

* * *

Kito parked in a dark alley, where no one would see them.

"What do you want me to do first?" Atem asked. Kito smirked, giving him one hundred dollars. Atem looked at the money in his hand, then back up to Kito. "Seems like you want to go to the fun part," Atem said, sliding his pants off. Kito slid his pants down to his ankles.

Atem crawled onto Kito's lap.

The alley filled with Kito's moans and Atem's cries.

* * *

"Wh-what a night...!" Atem rested his head on Kito's shoulder. "How long have we been going at it?" he asked.

"Two hours," Kito replied. Atem took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Man, I'm tired. Do you mind driving me home?" Atem asked. "Not at all," Kito said. Atem crawled off of Kito's lap and put his pants back on. Kito pulled his pants back up. The two put on their seatbelts. "Where do you live?"

* * *

Atem opened the door and walked inside. He noticed the TV was on. He walked inside and into the living room. Yami, Tea, Yugi, Miho, Joey, Tristan, and Seto were fast asleep. Atem smiled, then sighed.

He had to carry their asses upstairs.

First he carried Yami and Yugi, then Tea and Miho, then Tristan and Joey, and lastly Seto.

Atem had to lay them down horizontally in _his_ bed because Yami's bed wouldn't fit seven thirteen year old kids.

Atem changed into his pajamas and headed into Yami's room. He crawled in Yami's bed, relieved to finally lie down and rest his sore muscles.

* * *

Yami woke up next to Yugi. Yami gently shook Yugi. Everyone else woke up shortly after.

"UGH!" Seto and Joey grunted, pushing each other away. "Who put me next to the mutt?!" Seto yelled.

"HEY! I'm not a mutt! I'm a human just like ya!" Joey yelled back.

"Can you two quit yelling?! I'm trying to sleep!" Atem called from Yami's room.

The pre-teens were quiet for about a minute, until Joey broke the silence. "Who's hungry?" he asked. Everyone nodded in response.

They got up and headed to Yami's room, looking at Atem, who was curled up in a ball on Yami's bed. "Mr. S? Can you make us some breakfast, please?" Tea asked.

"Miho hungry!" Miho said.

Atem looked at them. "Do you think you guys can have some cereal or something? I'm terribly sore right now..." Atem said, laying his head back down on his fluffy pillow.

The pre-teens sighed, heading downstairs and grabbing a box of cereal.

* * *

Once they finished eating, Yugi, Tea, Miho, Tristan, Joey, and Seto headed home. Yami walked in the living room and turned on the TV.

Yami heard the shower on upstairs, so he assumed his father was up.

A few minutes later, Atem walked downstairs. He was wearing some jeans and a white t-shirt. "Hey, Papa," Yami said, skimming through the movies on the TV.

"Hey, Yami. How'd you sleep?"

"Good... Why were you so sore this morning? What did you do last night?"

Atem blushed, trying to think of an excuse. "Oh, it was nothing... Um, I think it was from walking so much..."

"How long did you walk?"

"Around two hours..."

Yami just shrugged and kept his attention to the TV.

"What're you gonna watch?"

"I dunno... Sankarea, I guess..."

"Sankarea?"

"It's an anime about a boy named Chihiro. His cat Babu dies and-"

"Don't spoil it for me!"

"You asked."

"I never asked for you to spoil it."

Yami just shrugged.

* * *

It was around eight at night. "Yami, bed time. You have school tomorrow," Atem said.

"I'm not a baby. I don't need a bed time..."

"You're _my_ baby."

"I'm thirteen."

"You'll be my baby even when you're eighty!"

Yami shook his head and turned the TV off. "I'll be out. I'll probably be back by midnight," Atem said,"Or tomorrow morning."

"You're out almost every night!"

"I know that."

"Why?!"

"I just feel like it."

* * *

It was six in the morning and Atem opened the door and limped inside. He closed the door and collapsed to his knees, taking a deep breath. He leaned against the door and stood still. _I've never been this sore in my life..._ he thought. He had been with four middle aged men that night and earned nearly six hundred dollars. Atem didn't really expect that.

Atem crawled towards the staircase and limped upstairs, hunched over. It took his about fifteen minutes to climb twenty stairs. Once he reached the top, he spotted Yami walking out of his room. "H-honey... C-can you help me to my room...?" Atem winced.

Yami ran over to his father and quickly helped him to his room. Atem crawled into bed and collapsed, sighing in relief. Yami noticed a lot of money in Atem's pocket. "Where'd you get all of this money?" Yami took the money from Atem's pocket and looked at it. "Woah! Six hundred bucks!" Yami exclaimed. Atem snatched the money from Yami. "I got it from the bank, now get ready for school," Atem said. Yami lived about an hour from the school, so he'd have to leave a bit early.

Yami sighed and left the room.

he put his shoes on, brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, got his lunch ready, and used the rest of his time to watch TV.

* * *

Chapter 1 is finished!

What do you want to happen next? I have such a bad memory and I'm having trouble thinking of ideas.

Don't you hate it when you write a story but you only thought of one scene for it and you have to go through all of the trouble thinking about a beginning and an end?

*sigh* I'd appreciate some ideas! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2!

Thank you, Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon516 for the idea!

Also, thanks Chaos Twin of Destruction for reviewing! XD

ENJOY

* * *

Yami had to walk home, since Atem was still sore for some mysterious reason. Yami assumed he had made hard love with Takeru (Atem's boyfriend).

Yami opened the door and walked inside. "Papa?" Yami called,"What're we having for dinner tonight?"

"Do you want breakfast for dinner?" Atem called back.

"Yup! Can I have some pancakes?"

"Yes. I'll start cooking in a bit, alright?" Atem asked.

"Alright!" Yami replied, heading into the living room. He kneeled down in front of the TV and looked through the stack of games. Most games he had were rated M; Grand Theft Auto 5, Halo, God of War, Assassin's Creed, Bioshock, Dead or Alive 5, etc. etc...

Yami decided to play Dead or Alive 5, since he didn't play that in a few months.

* * *

It was around six in the evening, and Atem headed downstairs and into the kitchen to cook dinner, well, _breakfast_.

Yami was still playing his games. He jumped, hearing a knock on the window. He turned his head to the right, seeing a tall man looking through the window. "Hey!" the man said with a grin, looking down at Yami.

Yami felt nervous, not knowing who the man was. "Uhhh... Papa!" Yami called,"Someone's at the window...!"

Atem walked in the room, seeing the man at the window. He gasped. _Kito!_

Kito opened the window. "Hey, b-" before he cold call Atem _baby_ , Atem slammed his hand over his mouth. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" Atem yelled.

"Papa, who's that?" Yami asked.

"A-a friend, sweetie..." Atem looked at Yami, then at Kito.

"Is this your kid?" Kito asked.

"I'm not a kid!" Yami said.

"Yes, that's my son..." Atem murmured.

"Can I come in?" Kito asked.

"I'll talk to you outside!" Atem pushed Kito's head away from the window and slammed the window shut. He turned to Yami. "Sorry if he scared you," Atem said.

"He didn't scare me! He... just startled me... Why's he here anyway?"

"That's what I'm gonna ask him!" Atem said,"I'll be back in a minute!" Atem headed outside and looked at Kito. Kito shrugged. "What?!" he asked, not knowing what he did wrong.

"You're such a stalker! Don't just come to my house and knock on the window! Knock on the door like a normal person!"

"Hey, I didn't know where you were! When I saw your kid, I thought he was you, so I knocked!"

"Why're you here?"

"I just wanted to know," Kito leaned in,"If we could have a little fun tonight," he whispered seductively, stroking Atem's hips. Atem blushed and gulped, pushing him away. "Sorry, not tonight... I-I'm very sore today..."

"That's what you get for being a prost-"

"SHH! Don't say that out loud!" Atem covered Kito's mouth. "I'm busy cooking dinner right now-"

"Why do I smell eggs?"

"We're having breakfast for dinner... Now can you leave? We'll talk later..." Atem said, pointing to the sidewalk.

"My cars on the other side of the house..."

"Then why're you over here?!"

"I dunno..."

"J-just go... I'll talk to you later... Bye," Atem said. Kito sighed, walking away. Atem sighed in relief, walking back inside. Yami paused his game and looked at Atem. "Are you cheating on Takeru?" Yami asked. Atem blushed,"N-no! Of course not!" he stuttered.

"Then why did that guy hold your hips?"

Atem blushed a deeper red, thinking of an excuse. "He was drunk and horny..." Atem said,"He was trying to seduce me... Don't tell Takeru about this... I don't want him getting jealous and angry..." Atem said,"If you don't, I'll give you those six hundred dollars."

"Yup! Okay!"

"Greedy little boy..." Atem muttered, walking back into the kitchen. "Dammit!" Atem cursed, realizing his eggs burnt. The smoke detector turned on and started beeping loudly. Yami paused his game and covered his ears. Atem covered his ears as well. He ran to the window and opened it, hoping to get the smoke out.

"Sorry, Yami!" Atem called through the loud beeping.

* * *

The two were at the dinner table, eating their pancakes, eggs, and potatoes.

Yami stood up and put his plate in the sink. "How'd you like your pancakes?" Atem asked.

"Good," Yami replied, heading upstairs.

"Do you have any homework?" Atem called.

"It's the last week of school! We don't get homework!" Yami called back, heading into his room. Atem cleaned up the table, then headed into the kitchen, wiping off the counters with a sponge.

"Are you going out again tonight?" Yami called.

"No, not tonight..."

"Finally!" Yami replied. Atem chuckled. Once he finished cleaning the kitchen, he headed upstairs and took a quick, warm shower, then headed to bed.

* * *

Since it was a Friday, Yami stayed up, Skyping with his friends.

 **Yami:** _My father's been going out every night and comes home sore as hell... What do you think he's been doing?_

 **Yugi:** _I'm not sure..._

 **Seto:** _I think he's just working out too much or whatever..._

 **Joey:** _I think he's havin' sex with his man!_

 **Tea:** _You have such a dirty mind, Joey!_

 **Miho:** _Miho's grossed out..._

 **Tristan:** _Let's get sex off of our minds, Joey..._

 **Yami:** _Guess what? I saw a guy and father seemed to know him! The guy even held my father's hips! My father's only excuse was that the guy was drunk and horny..._

 **Yugi:** _That's a little weird..._

 **Tea:** _Do you have any clue who that guy might be?_

 **Yami:** _No... My father said he was a friend..._

 **Joey:** _Ya never know... He could be cheatin' on his boyfriend..._

 **Tea:** _Joey! Don't say that!_

 **Yugi:** _My uncle isn't that type of person to be cheating on his boyfriend. He's been with him for four years now..._

 **Seto:** _I'm surprised they aren't married yet._

 **Yami:** _Takeru is always too busy for my father... He's always out on business trips and stuff... Though, he's coming over on Sunday (in two days) for a visit._

 **Tristan:** _Does Takeru know about your dad going out every night?_

 **Yami:** _No..._

 **Joey:** _Maybe we should spy on him sometime._

 **Tea:** _No, Joey! Spying is wrong!_

 **Tristan:** _We might get caught anyway..._

 **Yami:** _Maybe Joey's right... Come over to my house next weekend, alright? We'll follow him and see what he's up to. Who's with me?_

 **Yugi:** _*Sigh* Okay, Yami... I hope you know what you're doing..._

 **Seto:** _Alright. This might be interesting..._

 **Joey:** _I'm in!_

 **Trsitan:** _If you say so..._

 **Tea:** _Alright, I'm in, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you!_

 **Miho:** _Miho's in._

 **Yami:** _Great! Remember; next weekend, Saturday, okay?_

Everyone agreed. They chatted for awhile longer. Yami gave them another reminder, then closed his laptop and headed to bed.

* * *

Chapter 2 is finished! XD

I have some possible ideas for the next chapter, though you can tell me what you want to happen! XD I'll update tomorrow to give you guys enough time! XD

SORRY IF YOU NOTICE ANY MISTAKES MY LAPTOP'S BEING A B!**H TODAY XD XD XD XD

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED XD


	3. Chapter 3

HERE'S CHAPTER 3!

Sorry. It took longer than I expected... I've been feeling a bit sick lately (don't worry, it's no big deal) and I've had the worst memory, I've had headachs mostly on the right side of my head, I've had a lot of confusion, etc. I'm going to a doctor's appointment (hopefully) soon to see why...

BUT DON'T WORRY! I'm fine! I won't be able to update on Saturday and Sunday (July 11 - July 12, 2015) because I'll be getting ready for a concert (Pentatonix, Kelly Clarkson, Eric Hutchinson, and Abi Ann) (Sorry... I feel like I'm bragging... Hehehehe...)

* * *

 _Two days later..._

Yami was sitting on the couch, watching TV. It was around six in the evening, and Atem was upstairs. Since tomorrow (Monday) was no school, Yami could stay up as long a he wants.

Takeru was coming over in about an hour.

"Yami?" Atem asked.

"Yeah?" Yami replied.

"I'm going out for a few hours. I _promise_ I'll be back around midnight, alright?" Atem said.

"Uh... Alright..." Yami said. Atem headed to the door,"Bye, honey." He walked outside and headed down the street.

Yami sighed. _Doesn't he remember that Takeru's coming over?_ Yami took his cellphone out and dialed his father's number, then he noticed that Atem's cellphone was on the coffee table. Yami sighed and put his phone away.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Yami called.

"Takeru!" Takeru replied. Yami opened the door. "Hey, kid!" Takeru smiled. He looked around, his smile slowly fading. "Where's your father?" he asked.

"He went out. He said he'll be back around midnight..."

Takeru sighed,"Alright..."

* * *

Atem moaned loudly. "Ooooh, Eric...!" Atem moaned,"Right there! Oooh, yes!"

Atem was with a man named Eric, who was around his mid-thirties. They were in an alley way in his truck.

* * *

Atem inhaled a shaky breath. "You really know how to give someone pleasure!" Atem said, resting his head on Eric's shoulder. Atem turned his head, looking at the digital clock in the front of the truck. "Shit!" Atem said,"I have to be home in five minutes!"

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Eric kissed Atem's neck and stroked his anus. "I'm sorry, Eric, but maybe some other time... It's almsot midnight," Atem sat up straight, then gasped and froze.

"Anything wrong?"

"I-it's okay..." Atem looked up at Eric,"Just a bit sore..." Atem crawled off of Eric's lap and the two pulled up their pants. Atem told Eric his address and Eric drove him home.

Eric stopped a few blocks away from Atem's house. "This is good enough. If you want to visit, you have to give me a three day notice, alright?" Atem said. Eric nodded. Ate smiled, pecking his lips. "See you soon, babe," Atem jumped out of the car and headed over to his house.

He unlocked the door, only to be greeted by his boyfriend. _Dammit... I forgot he was visiting..._ "Hey, babe. What were you doing out so late?" Takeru asked.

Atem knew if he took to long to respond, Takeru would get suspicious. Before Atem could say anything, Takeru spoke up. "Are you cheating on me?"

Atem started feeling nervous and nauseas. He blushed. "O-of course not!" Atem nearly yelled.

"Okay, okay, I was just playing with you! I know you'd never cheat on me," Takeru pecked Atem's lips. "Mmm, blueberry?" he asked.

"Uh, I had some blueberry flavored gum..." Atem said.

"Can I have some?" Yami asked. Atem was so glad to have blueberry-flavored gum in his pocket. He took a piece out and gave some to Yami. Yami wrapped it and popped it in his mouth as he walked upstairs.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Takeru asked. Atem nodded. Takeru walked towards the living room. Atem took a step forward, then gasped, nearly collapsing. He grabbed onto a chair to balance himself. From the waist and down, he was unbearably sore; especially the right side of his hip.

Takeru turned around and ran to Atem. "What's wrong?" he asked, patting Atem's back. "I-it's fine... I-I'm just a bit sore..." Atem murmured, not helping but to rub his right hip. Takeru lifted up Atem's shirt a bit, seeing a large, dark bruise. "What happened?" Takeru asked.

Atem said the first thing that came to mind. "Someone hit me with their bike while I was walking down the street..."

"Do you want me to carry you to the couch?"

"No, it's fine..."

Takeru picked him up anyway. Takeru headed into the living room and sat down, Atem sitting on his lap.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Takeru asked.

"A funny movie. Nothing scary, please..." Atem said.

"How about... Identity Thief?"

"Identity Thief?"

"I don't remember much about it... All I remember is that it's about a woman who steals people's identity. She stole a man's identity and he caught her. It's a comedy movie."

"Alright. It seems interesting..." Atem picked up the remote and put the movie on.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE IS FINISHED! PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT WAS! Sorry, I just realized it's so short...

I'd appreciate some ideas... I'm running low on ideas...


	4. NOTE

I'M SO SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE!

I'm sorry for not updating in so long... I haven't been in the mood to update my stories on Fanfiction anymore...

I should really learn to finish stories before posting them... *sigh* I'll try to update before school (for me) starts on Sept. 8...

AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING


	5. Chapter 4

HERE'S CHAPTER 4!

Sorry I didn't update sooner...

THANK YOU, CHAOS TWIN OF DESTRUCTION FOR THE IDEA

ANYWAYS

ENJOY

* * *

About a week later, Takeru had taken Atem out on a date for a fancy restaurant. Atem couldn't say no, so he agreed to it.

The two were sitting at a table in the corner of the restaurant. Atem chuckled awkwardly. "It's been a while since our last date..." Atem murmured.

"Yeah... Nearly a year... Sorry it took so long to spend time with you."

"I-it's okay..." Atem said. The two were in an awkward silence until Takeru spoke up. "So, Yami's been telling me you've been going out almost every night... Have anything to say?"

Atem's face turned red. He didn't respond.

"Are you cheating on me?"

Atem shook his head.

"Are you getting into fights?"

Atem shook his head.

"Why're you coming home sore?"

Atem felt his heart stop and he couldn't breathe for a moment. Takeru frowned. "You're cheating on me, aren't you...?" he asked. "No! No! Of course not! You know I love you more than anything!" Atem said.

Takeru smiled, then stood up. "Then I have a question to ask you," he walked over to Atem and kneeled down on one knee. He took out a small navy blue box from his pocket. Atem gasped, covering his mouth. Takeru held the box out and opened it, revealing a silver ring. Takeru looked up at Atem. "Atemu Sennen, will you make me the happiest man alive and allow me to take your hand in marriage?" Takeru asked.

Atem teared up, nodded. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" he said. Takeru stood up and hugged Atem. Atem hugged back. Everyone in the restaurant clapped. Takeru and Atem parted. Takeru slid the ring on Atem's finger. "Kiss already!" Atem and Takeru heard a teenage girl say.

Atem looked up at Takeru and stood on his tiptoes, pecking his lips. A light flashed. The new couple jumped, looking at everyone. A few girls had snapped a photo.

* * *

Yami was laying on the bed, his pants at his knees and his shirt was unbottoned and hanging of of his shoulder. Eric was over him, trying to pull Yami's boxers off, though Yami kept yelling at him and trying to push him away. Eric grabbed Yami's wrists and held them down. Yami started sobbing.

Eric started kissing Yami's neck. "Aw, don't be like that, Atemu," Eric said drunkly. Eric was so drunk, he didn't realize Yami wasn't Atem. "Let me go~...!" Yami sobbed, bringing his feet up and kicking Eric as hard as he could. Eric stumbled backward, nearly falling off of the bed. Yami pulled his pants up and crossed his arms over his chest as he sobbed.

"Atemu~! C'mon! I'll give ya a good time!" Eric said drunkly, crawling over to Yami. "I-I'm not Atem...!" Yami cried. Eric brought his hand to the back of Yami's head and brought him into a kiss, sticking his tongue in his mouth. Yami pushed Eric away and buried his face in a pillow.

"Eric!" Eric turned his head towards the doorway, seeing Atem and Takeru. "There you are, babe!" Eric laughed drunkly. Takeru looked down at his fiance.

"Excuse me?" Atem asked Eric.

"Where were you, babe?"

"Quit calling me that! What're you doing to my son?!"

"Let's have sex..."

"Are you drunk?!" Atem yelled,"Get the hell outta my house!" Atem grabbed Eric's shirt and yanked him off of the bed. "Aww, c'mon, don't be like that, Atemu!" Eric said. Atem slapped Eric across the face. "Get out! Now!" Atem yelled, his face a few inches from Eric's. Eric smashed his lips against Atem's. Takeru growled. Atem pushed Eric away and punched his cheek. "Get. Out. Now! Get out!" Atem pointed at the door. Eric drunkly laughed. "You're cute when your angry..." he said. Atem gave him a death glare and growled,"OUT!"

"'Kay... 'Kay... I'm leaving..." Eric walked out of the room. "Keru, make sure that bastard leaves!" Atem said. Takeru glared at Eric and nodded, following him downstairs.

Atem ran over to Yami, who was curled up in a ball, sobbing on the bed. Atem cradled Yami in his arms. "Shh, don't cry... Everything will be alright..." Atem slowly rocked back and forth. Yami lightly sobbed. Atem stroked Yami's hair.

"What did he do to you?"

"H-he t-tr-ried t-to u-undress-s m-me-e a-and-"

"Shhh, just take a deep breath... Try to calm down..." Atem cooed, holding Yami close and stroking his cheek. Yami tried to take a deep breath, but ended up hiccuping instead. "Sshhh, sshhh," Atem cooed. Yami buried his face in his father's chest and sobbed even harder. "P-Pa-ap-pa-a..." Yami hiccuped. Yami was terrified and traumatized by what Eric tried to do to him.

"Yami, please don't cry..." Atem kissed Yami's forehead. Takeru walked in the room and sat at the edge of the bed. He patted Yami's head. "Don't worry, Yami. That bastard left. Don't cry, everything will be alright now," Takeru said.

Yami nodded, making a small whimpering sound. Atem picked Yami up and sat down on the bed, placing Yami on his lap.

Atem thought of something that would maybe cheer Yami up. "Yami?" Atem asked. Yami looked up at him and made a small noise. "I have some news I think you might like," Atem gave his son a small smile.

Atem lifted up his hand a bit. "Notice anything?" Atem asked. Yami looked at his hand and noticed a ring. "A ring?" Yami said quietly.

Atem nodded. "Me and Takeru are engaged. We're getting married," Atem said.

"R-really?" Yami asked.

"You'll soon start calling me _Dad_ soon!" Takeru laughed. Atem laughed as well. Yami just gave a weak laugh.

* * *

SORRY I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO WRITE SORRY

I also thought "hey, why not make it more interesting and make Atem and Takeru engaged?! haha"

Next chapter will be posted soon, hopefully before school starts... (Sept. 8)


End file.
